


Becoming Governor Stan

by winters_girl17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: The sun was shining brightly on another North Carolinaian day when it happened. I wasn’t expecting to meet the man that would take up a permanent place in my heart and stand by my side during my runs for office. He was supposed to be in my native port city filming his latest movie and I, studying for my masters degree. Who am I, you ask. I’m Nicolette Denise Jameson and this is my story of how I fell in love with the man of my dreams and made it all the way to the North Carolina governor’s mansion.





	Becoming Governor Stan

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to turn my series Becoming Governor Stan into an actual story.

Tree lined streets, ponds, bushes, flowers, trails, and ocean and river breezes that’s what made up the University of North Carolina at Wilmington. The moment you spotted the bronze statue of Sami the Seahawk, you knew you were home. Signs lined the light posts reading ‘Welcome Home Seahawks’ at the beginning of the school year and stayed up year round. Campus was situated minutes from the Cape Fear River and downtown on South College Rd, Wilmington’s main drag and what used to be Interstate 40 but has since ended at the city limits. For beach lovers, within thirty minutes, in traffic, campus was close to four beaches. Carolina and Wrightsville beaches being the most favorite of the students. 

Something else that made Wilmington noticeable, film. It was something us Wilmingtonians were used to; having films made in our beloved port city. As of late, us Seahawks were becoming accustomed to having films made on our campus. _Under the Dome, Iron Man 3, Dawson’s Creek, Sleepy Hollow_ all had been filmed on our campus among others. Most of which had taken place during the summer when there were minimal students on campus. However, this project, would be filmed during the school year. We would come to find out that it was a new _Avengers_ project. And this is where our story begins and two people from different worlds meet. 

_Nicolette’s POV_

I was on my way to my third class of the way when I ran head first into someone. With my earbuds in and my nose stuck in my phone it was bound to happen. In addition to the students that were on campus every day there were film crews and actors. I had over the course of the week met Robert Downy Jr, Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie but had yet to meet my one big crush. That was until I ended up on the ground sending my phone flying out of my hands and my earbuds out of my ears. 

“Oh my God, I am so so sorry.” Said a voice I knew all too well.

I looked up and was immediately struck my how beautiful his blue eyes were in person. Then it dawned on me, I was knocked down by none other than the Winter Soldier himself, Sebastian Stan. I took his extended hand and bashfully smiled at him. 

“Thanks.” I said dusting myself off. “And, I should be the one apologizing, I wasn’t payin’ attention to where I was goin’.” 

“I’m Sebastian.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Nicolette, but you can call me Nic; everyone else does.” I said with a smile. 

“Well, frumoasă, would you like to have coffee with me sometime?” Sebastian asked with a bashful smile.

“I would love to, but now I have to get to class.” I said looking up at him. “Meet me at Bear Hall in an hour and a half.” I added with a smile.

“An hour and a half, it’s a date then.” He said smiling before he kissed my hand.

The whole way to class I couldn’t stop thinking about Sebastian and the spark I felt when our fingers touched. He was just as handsome in person as he was in interviews and photos. He had his dark hair cropped like it was in the First Avenger and had light stubble on his face. And his eyes, they seemed bluer and seemed to sparkle in the North Carolinian sun; and his lips seemed perfectly pouty. _I’d love to run my fingers over them._ Lips that were begging to be kissed. _Girl, stop thinking about that._

For the first time, I found it difficult to concentrate in class. I was normally engrossed in my classes, work, and my seven year old Shih Tzu, Cody, that I didn’t leave time for much else. The next hour and a half seemed to drag by while I was lost in my thoughts about the blue eyed man instead of having my thoughts on my class. Soon enough it was over and I gathered up my things and placed them in my backpack and headed out the door. I found him leaning against the brick steps waiting for me. _It really did happen. I really did meet him and he asked me for a coffee date. Ooh, coffee._ He turned as I was coming out the door. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” He said with a light chuckle.

“Oh, you never have to worry about me not coming.” I said with a smile. “Coffee?” I added.

“I was actually thinking we could do lunch instead.” He suggested looking over at me as we walked. “What do you like to eat?” He asked.

“I love Panera but will eat anything.” I said looking at him as he reached out and took my hand in his.

After deciding that Panera is where we’d go for lunch we made our way to where my car was parked. Once I unlocked my door, we climbed in and were on our way. It was a short fifteen minute drive from campus to Panera and Sebastian and I made small talk and listened to the radio play. We arrived at Panera and made our way in. I ordered a chicken caesar salad and a chocolate chip cookie for lunch while Sebastian opted for a sandwich. While we waited for our lunches to arrive we made light small talk. 

“So what are you studying?” Sebastian asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m getting my masters in political science.” I said with a soft smile. “I want to make a difference in the world. So much so that I’m running for office.” I added taking a bite of my salad.

“What kind of office?” “Like city council?” He asked.

“No, mayor actually.” I said. “There are so many things in the city that need attention. For example, we are the number one city in the state for opioid addiction. Pill mills and doctors that write prescriptions for amounts that are way too high. I work in a pharmacy when I’m not in school and I’ve seen that first hand.” I added.

“You care about the people, I can see that.” He stated with a smile. “We need more of that in this country.” He added.

“Oh I do care. I want a safer place for everyone.” “People shouldn’t have to feel afraid to walk out the door every day.” I stated taking the last bite of my cookie.

We made more small talk while we finished our lunches. Sadly it was over all too soon and he was needed on set once again and I had another class. As we made our way to my car and then to campus, I found myself praying that this wasn’t going to be the last time I saw him. Over the little time we were together, I felt completely comfortable with him, like I’d known him for years. And, I found my crush on him growing even more. As we pulled up to where we’d met, I cut off the car. We climbed out of the car and he walked over to my side. While I was hoping for a small hug or something like that, I didn’t expect him to search my eyes before pressing a tender kiss to my lips. While the kiss only lasted seconds, it felt like time stopped where the only thing that mattered was our connected lips. In my head I was doing somersaults and fireworks were going off behind my eyes. Our kiss broke and when my eyes fluttered open he had a smirk on his face.

“Can I see you again?” He asked cupping my cheek in his large hand.

“I’d love that.” I said placing my hand on his bicep.

He placed another soft kiss to my lips to the sounds of catcalls and cheers of his co-stars. The sounds caused us to break away bashfully. We exchanged numbers and he held my hand in his until our fingers broke walking backwards. Being unable to watch where he was going made him nearly fall flat on his ass, causing my hand to fly to my mouth and everyone to bust out laughing. I wasn’t until he turned around that I headed to my car. Before cranking my car to head to my final class, my phone dinged. 

_Sebastian: I had a great time. Can’t wait to see you again._

_Me: I also had a great time. Next time though, it has to be longer than lunch._

_Sebastian: I agree longer than lunch._

I quickly drove to my final class before replying. _Try not to trip anymore._

_Sebastian: No promises dollface._

_Me:_ _I think I’m going to start calling you Sergeant Barnes from now on._

_Sebastian: A fan too? You care about the people in your city, you want to make a difference in the world and you’re a comic fan. God, can you be anymore perfect?!_

_Me: I guess you’re just going to have to find out, now won’t ya?_

_Sebastian: It will be my genuine pleasure. But for now, I must go._

_Me: Have fun and make us a great movie._

_Sebastian: Yes, ma’am!_

With that, we started something beautiful.


End file.
